Solo te veo a ti
by newfictioner
Summary: Los merodeadores fueron cuatro amigos que revolucionaron Hogwarts con sus bromas y que ocultan un gran secreto a sus compañeros; y puede que dos de ellos ese gran secreto no sea el único que guardan. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Para ElectricalMarauder.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Mi amiga ha resultado ser **__**ElectricalMarauder.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un viernes por la tarde tan tranquilo como otro cualquiera en la escuela de magia de Hogwarts. Corría el mes de marzo el año 1977 y cuatro muchachos apuraban la tarde en la Sala Común de Gryffindor antes de bajar a cenar con el resto de sus compañeros. Los cuatro tenían personalidades dispares, lo demostraban aportando una cosa diferente al grupo pero congeniaban a la perfección y eran inseparables desde su primer año de colegio. Se hacían llamar "Los Merodeadores" y era, tal vez, el cuarteto más popular que había rondado Howgarts. Siempre estaban dispuestos a hacer alguna travesura, broma o escapada. Eran irremediablemente unos alborotadores, allí donde iban siempre había bromas y risas y era gracias a esto que gozaban de una gran popularidad en todo el colegio. Pero no todo el mundo apreciaba de igual manera sus travesuras, especialmente aquellos que eran víctimas de ellas.

Esa tarde en particular los cuatro muchachos estaban ocupados en decidir qué harían después de la cena, mientras uno abogaba por escaparse a Hogsmeade e ir a Las Tres escobas a visitar a Rosmerta otro lo hacía por subir a la Torre de Astronomía con unas botellas de hidromiel, el más pacífico de ellos sugirió una escapada al lago a incordiar al calamar gigante y el último de ellos se mostró entusiasta ante los tres planes.

- Cornamenta ¿Qué hacemos después de cenar? Porque hace tan buena noche que me niego a quedarme en la sala común.- Dijo el cabecilla del grupo. El muchacho que estaba algo más alejado de los otros tres, intentaba no perder de vista a una de sus compañeras de casa. Tenía el pelo negro, ojos grises, y la piel clara, era considerado (incluso por él mismo) uno de los muchachos más guapos de Hogwarts; sus profesores, aunque no apreciaban su faceta traviesa y bromista, opinaban que tenía una excepcional inteligencia, punto que compartía con aquel al que se había dirigido.

- Aunque cayesen chuzos de punta no querrías quedarte, mi querido canuto. – Comentó jocoso a quien había llamado Cornamenta; comentario que hizo reír a los cuatro amigos. Cornamenta, el otro líder del grupo, tenía los ojos castaños que se ocultaban detrás de unas sencillas gafas y el pelo moreno. Era brillante, popular, jugador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y estaba loco por una de sus compañeras, Lily Evans. Era muy apreciado por sus compañeros pese a comportarse en ocasiones de manera poco apropiada.

- Efectivamente, no veo porque habría de quedarme encerrado entre estas paredes cuando hay tanto por explorar. – Volvió su atención hacia sus amigos olvidándose momentáneamente de la compañera a la que miraba.

- La mitad de las veces que dices eso, Sirius, acabas por proponer lo mismo – Intervino otro de sus amigos, el más tranquilo de los cuatro. Castaño claro, ojos marrones con un deje de tristeza en ellos, con un tono cálido siempre en su voz y un gran secreto que solo sus amigos conocían – Una escapada a Las Tres Escobas – Cantaron los cuatro a coro antes de echarse a reír.

- Esa es una magnífica idea, lunático. ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos a Hogmeade y visitamos a Rosmerta? – había un brillo travieso intentando disfrazar otra cosa en los ojos del atractivo muchacho al mirar a su amigo.

- Yo preferiría dar cuenta de un regalito que he conseguido para vosotros – Aquel al que habían llamado Cornamenta le había dado un tono misterioso a su voz – La torre de Astronomía será un lugar perfecto para… - hizo una pausa para crear expectación –… mi regalo. – A juzgar por las expresiones poco interesadas de sus amigos no había conseguido la expectación que deseaba – No me digáis que no tenéis curiosidad.

- Hidromiel – Volvieron a corear los otros antes de estallar en risas. El moreno hizo una mueca de fastidio que se incrementó al darse cuenta que Lily Evans había escuchado como sus amigos se reían de él. Se levantó de su sillón en lo que pretendía ser una grácil pirueta pero que acabó siendo un torpe movimiento que hizo que casi tirase las piezas del ajedrez mágico que estaba en la mesita de al lado. Musitó un "_mierda"_ por su torpeza y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a la muchacha.

- Hola Evans, ¿te gustaría unirte esta noche a nosotros? Estamos todavía decidiendo que haremos, pero seguro que es interesante. Tal vez una visita a la Torre de Astronomía con unas botellas de hidromiel, y disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas. Tal vez una visita a Las Tres Escobas. – Se le adelantó a preguntarle el muchacho que se llamaba Sirius o Canuto.

- No iría con vosotros a ninguna parte, Black. Y menos escaparme a Hogmeade. Sois unos irresponsables. ¿Queréis volver a perder puntos para Gryffindor? Me ha costado mucho recuperar con Slughorn los puntos que perdisteis el martes con vuestra bromita a Filch.

- ¡Oh! Lily, por favor. Filch se lo merecía por aguafiestas. Y te recuerdo que esos puntos que perdimos, los había ganado yo mismo en Transformaciones. – A Sirius se le escapó un deje petulante al añadir esto último.

- Vamos, Lily, no hagas caso de ese idiota. Yo cuidaré de ti y verás cómo no pasa nada. – Dijo con timidez el cuarto de los muchachos, un chico bajito, menudo incluso, con el pelo marrón claro, ojos marrones, con aspecto menos imponente que los otros y que siempre lucía en su cara una mirada de alegre sorpresa, como si no se sintiese legítimo del honor de pertenecer a tan popular pandilla.

- Gracias, Peter, pero sigo pensando lo mismo.

- ¡Venga, Evans! ¡No seas aburrida, lo pasaremos bien! – Intentó convencerla con poco tino el muchacho moreno al que habían llamado Cornamenta.

- ¡Oh, Potter! ¡No soy aburrida! ¿Cómo te atreves? – Lily salió de la sala común hacia su habitación hecha una fiera dejando plantados a los cuatro muchachos.

Una vez de nuevo solos, Cornamenta volvió a sentarse en su sillón con cara de fastidio, mientras Peter, que le miraba como apiadándose de él, se acercó para posarle una mano en el hombro a su amigo. El muchacho levantó la mirada hacia Peter, y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- ay colagusano, ¿Por qué hago siempre el ridículo delante de ella? – Le preguntó apesadumbrado.

- James, no seas melodramático – Le contestó sin mirarle el muchacho tranquilo al que habían llamado Lunático. La mirada de Lunático se había visto atraída por su otro amigo, Sirius Black, que ahora estaba coqueteando con la muchacha a la que anteriormente no le había quitado el ojo. Poco a poco se fue abstrayendo de los demás hasta quedar totalmente distraído mirando a su amigo de una manera difícil de descifrar.

- Remus, ¿Tú que propones que hagamos esta noche? – Colagusano le sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que traspasara su atención de Sirius al menudo muchacho. Sonrió pacíficamente antes de cambiar su expresión por una pensativa.

- umm ¿Tal vez ir al lago? Hace mucho que no molestamos al Calamar Gigante. ¿Y tú, que propones, colagusano?

-¡A mí me parece genial tu idea! Bueno, y subir a la Torre también, es una noche perfecta para ello. Sin nubes y con tantas estrellas. Aunque jamás rechazaría una visita a las tres escobas. – Su entusiasmo era palpable en cada palabra.

Finalmente, mientras cenaban, acordaron subir a la Torre de Astronomía y retrasar la visita a las Tres escobas al fin de semana siguiente, que había salida oficial del colegio a Hogsmeade. Al salir del gran comedor, James fue hacia la Torre de Gryffindor a por las botellas de hidromiel que tenía escondidas (con la esperanza de toparse de nuevo con Lily Evans y convencerla de que les acompañase), mientras los demás le esperarían en la Torre de Astronomía. Cuando los tres restantes se dispusieron a encaminarse hacia la Torre, Sirius se desmarcó de los otros dos.

- Ahora os alcanzaré, voy a intentar convencer a esa belleza de Lawrence para que nos acompañe a la Torre. Con un poco de suerte, las estrellas (y el hidromiel) la pondrán tierna y pueda después convencerla de dar un _paseíto_ a solas. – Dijo mirando directamente a Peter "Colagusano" para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de Remus "Lunático".

- No sé que le ves a esa Lawrence. Ni que tuviese algo que no tengamos nosotros – bromeó Peter.

- Hombre, Peter, no me hagas explicártelo todo – rieron todos de nuevo - pero tiene un pelo castaño precioso, sus ojos color avellana son casi los más bellos que he visto, su voz es cálida... No sé, me transmite paz ¿Qué más necesito?

- Si es por eso, nuestro querido Remus también cumple todas esas características, ¿Acaso estás buscando un Remus en femenino? – Volvió a bromear Colagusano, sin imaginar siquiera lo acertado de su comentario.

- Vamos, Peter – cortó tajante Remus – dejemos a Sirius con su chica, antes de que ella se dé cuenta de lo merluzo que es. – Sin mirarse siquiera, tanto Remus como Sirius emprendieron su camino en direcciones opuestas, dejando un tanto confuso al pobre Peter con el cambio de actitud de sus dos amigos.

Más tarde, tres de los cuatro amigos se encontraban ya reunidos en la Torre rodeados de varias botellas de hidromiel, cuando apareció Sirius completamente solo y con gesto adusto. Sus tres amigos notaron su malhumor y sin comentarlo siquiera en voz alta, llegaron a la misma conclusión. A Sirius le habían dado calabazas.

Para romper el silencio que se había creado con la llegada de Sirius, James no dudó en hacer una pequeña burla.

- Ooohh! El gran seductor llega solo. El atractivo heredero de la ancestral casa Black recibiendo calabazas. Nts – Chascó la lengua James – Ya no quedan sangrepuras como los de antes.

-¡Vete al cuerno, Cornamenta! He sido yo quien no he querido que viniese. Me apetecía una noche de Merodeadores. ¿Habéis ideado ya que bromita vamos a gastarle a Filch?

- Dejad tranquilo a Filch por una vez y buscad otra víctima que siempre vamos a por él. – Pese a sus palabras estaba sonriendo, solo que su sonrisa no era por estar planeándole una broma a Filch.

Sirius miró a Remus y por unos momentos pareció que iba a decir algo pero finalmente se sentó en el suelo al lado de Peter sin decir nada.

- ¿Por qué no le administramos una poción sin sueño y cuando esté dormido le sacamos la cama y toda la ropa a los jardines? – sugirió James

- ¡O mejor! Le damos la poción y le dejamos en ropa interior con alguna de estas botellas vacías en la mano. Para que quien se lo encuentre crea que se ha emborrachado.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Eso es genial! – Apoyó Peter.

- ¿Genial? Por algo así podría perder su trabajo. Además de ser demasiado humillante. Tampoco hay que llevar las cosas a esos extremos, chicos. Dumbledore se avergonzaría de vosotros si os escuchase planear conseguir el despido de Filch.

- Eres un santurrón, amigo mío. – Declaró Sirius – ¿Qué os parece esto otro? Peter y James hacen una maniobra de distracción en una parte del castillo, mientras, el santurrón y yo le llenamos las sábanas de azafrán. Al día siguiente él se despertará amarillo y pensará que le han echado alguna poción, y se volverá loco y volverá loco a Pomfrey.

- Eres maligno, amigo mío. – dijo entre risas James. – ¿Pero de donde sacamos el azafrán?

- De las cocinas, claro. – Dijeron Peter y Sirius a la vez.

Pasaron el resto de la noche acabando de perfilar el plan y cuando se les terminó la bebida, bajaron, luchando por mantener la verticalidad, de la Torre y se dirigieron hasta sus habitaciones. James y Peter fueron por delante de Remus mientras que Sirius se quedó un poco rezagado. Casi llegando a la Torre de Gryffindor Sirius alcanzó a Remus, le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y le dirigió una mirada conciliadora.

- Espero no haberte molestado con lo de _santurrón_. Estaba un poco frustrado, pero sabes que lo último que quisiera es que te enfadases conmigo. – Con la mano aún sobre el hombro le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, en una rápida y discreta caricia.

- Sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo. Aunque a veces quisiera.

Llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, y pasaron en silencio para no despertar a nadie. Sirius quedó el último, y al pasar por el cuadro, se paró unos instantes para mirar con un brillo de esperanza a su amigo Remus que se alejaba camino de las escaleras.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

- ¡Vamos, perezosos! ¡Todos a desayunar! Hay que salir enseguida a Hogsmeade.

- Te lo digo en serio, Sirius. Si vuelves a despertarme antes de que salga el sol te daré una patada en ese culo sangrepura tuyo. – Gemía un James Potter apenas con los ojos abiertos.

- Venga amigo, nada que un café no arregle.

- Yo creo que no voy a ir a Hogsmeade, prefiero dormir.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni hablar, Remus. Levanta de ahí, no me obligues a sacarte yo mismo de la cama. – Había un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Sirius.

- Ya voooy. Que pesado te pones los días que hay visita a Hogsmeade.

- Quiero comprar un libro en zonco, y pasar por honeyducks. Sin olvidarnos de Las tres escobas. No podemos perder tiempo.

- Canuto – preguntó James - ¿Has dicho comprar un libro? ¿En Zonco?

- Es verdad – apuntó Peter – ¿desde cuándo venden libros en zonco?

James se giró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos para mirar a Peter - ¡¿Desde cuando Sirius compra LIBROS?!

- Exagerados… Es un libro sobre cómo usar ciertos hechizos para divertirte. Lo vi en el catalogo de Zonco.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente con "para divertirte"?

- Remus, compañero, lo venden en Zonco ¿Qué clase de diversión esperas? Bromas y chistes. Dudo que Zonco se plantease siquiera vender libros de magia oscura.

- Algunos de sus objetos de broma son casi pensados para magos oscuros. – Objetó Remus. – Pero supongo que tienes razón.

- Como siempre, lunático. ¿Estamos todos listos? Pues a desayunar.

-.-.-

- ¿Tienes ya el dichoso libro, canuto?

- Sí, James. Pero espera voy a por alguna bengala, seguro que eso animará la clase de historia de la magia.

- Ya está Remus en esa zona. Yo voy a por alguna poción de cambio de voz. Me encantaría usarla con snivelius.

- Vale, nos vemos al pagar.

- Ei, Remus, pilla alguna bengala para mí también.

- ¿De estas tipo chispitas para los cumpleaños de las niñas? – Bromeó Remus

- Obviamente, se acerca mi cumpleaños – Sirius le lanzó una mueca amistosa a Remus.

- Mira ahí, hay unas bengalas nuevas.

- ¿A ver? – Ambos adelantaron la mano a la vez para coger una de estas nuevas bengalas, lo que hizo que se tocaran brevemente. Fue un toque muy suave, casi como una caricia. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mano inmediatamente. Solo Sirius empezó a retirarla, pero al hacerlo aprovechó para mover el pulgar en círculos para acariciar el dorso de la mano de Remus. Este se paralizó un segundo solo, retirando la mano bruscamente y saliendo molesto de la tienda. Sirius se quedó parado unos instantes intentando ocultar el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Nada más pagar las bengalas y el libro arrastró, casi literalmente, al resto a Las tres escobas donde nada más sentarse pidió cuatro whiskies de fuego.

- Sirius, ¿Whiskey de fuego? ¿En serio? Rosmerta, no hagas caso y tráenos unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Para los bebés de mis amigos, cerveza, para mí, querida Rosmerta, Whiskey. Gracias.

- ¿Sirius que bicho te ha picado?

_Un lobo demasiado cobarde para ser un gryffindor_, pensó Sirius. – Nada, James. Solo tengo ganas de algo más fuerte.

Al primer whiskey de fuego le siguieron siete más pese a la insistencia de sus amigos para que dejase de beber. Cuando al fin consiguieron sacarle de Las tres escobas Sirius apenas se mantenía en pie, tuvieron que llevarlo entre James y Remus mientras Peter controlaba que nadie les pillase en semejante estado.

- Nunca le había visto así. – Dijo James.

- Esta mañana estaba tan estupendamente. – dijo Peter girándose para hablar con sus amigos.

- Pues algo le ha debido pasar, no es algo normal – añadió James.

- Nada en él es normal, cornamenta – bromeó Peter.

- ¿Tu qué piensas, Remus? Estás muy callado.

Remus permaneció en silencio y cuando James ya pensaba que no iba a recibir respuesta, escuchó la cálida voz de su amigo.

- Sirius no sabe lo que le conviene.

- Sí, desde luego beber de esa manera no le conviene en absoluto. – remató James. – Os juro que si Lily nos pilla de esta guisa le pego tal patada en el culo a este idiota que van a confundirle con una estrella fugaz.

Al llegar al castillo, James envolvió a Sirius bajo la capa de invisibilidad para evitar ser pillados por algún alumno o profesor o incluso Filch, lo último que necesitaban era un castigo del conserje, el cual estaba más quisquilloso que nunca con ellos desde la broma del azafrán.

- Peter, ayuda a Remus a llevar al _orgullo_ _de los Black_ a la habitación. Cuidado no os vea nadie.

- Sería curioso la imagen de dos alumnos sujetando la _nada_. – bromeó Peter.

- ¿Y tú dónde vas, James?

- Yo iré a la enfermería a ver si me camelo a _Poppie_ para que nos dé una poción para quitarle esa melopea. Aunque ganas me dan de dejarle así y que mañana sufra la resaca.

- No seas exagerado – dijo conciliador Remus – todos hemos perdido el control alguna vez y siempre estamos ahí los demás para apoyarnos.

- Es que no se que le ha dado para ponerse así hoy.

- Igual es por las calabazas que le dio esa chica, Lawrence. La que se parece a Remus. – añadió sin malicia Peter.

James miró a Remus, pero este se limitó a sujetar con más fuerza a Sirius que se tambaleaba peligrosamente bajo la capa.

- Vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo. Cuanto más divaguemos aquí abajo más nos arriesgamos a que nos pille alguien. – Apremió Remus.

- Os veo arriba, tened cuidado.

- Sí, James. – Contestaron el resto a la vez.

Llegaron a la habitación a trancas y barrancas, Sirius estuvo a punto de caer en varias ocasiones pero siempre tuvo la suerte de toparse o con un muro o con los brazos de sus amigos. Finalmente, cuando consiguieron llegar a la habitación, con cuidado metieron a Sirius en su cama y corrieron las cortinas para darle más privacidad. Mientras esperaban a James, se quedaron dentro de las cortinas para controlar que no hubiese ningún cambio en Sirius, el cual nada más tocar la cama cayó dormido. Escucharon unas voces de las cuales una creyeron reconocer como la de McGonagall.

- Mier… McGonagall. Nos va a pillar.

- Espera, saldré y le preguntaré cualquier cosa sobre las clases de transformaciones y me la llevaré a la sala común para alejarla de aquí. – Sugirió Remus.

- No, no. Yo lo haré. Tengo la excusa perfecta con los problemas que tuve ayer en su clase. La distraeré no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de alejarla lo más posible de la habitación. Gracias Peter.

Una vez solo en la habitación y protegido por las cortinas, Remus se sentó en la cama con Sirius. En sus ojos había una mirada difícilmente descifrable, casi sin darse cuenta le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, sin dejar de mirarle empezó a acariciarle el pelo, poco a poco fue bajando la mano por el rostro de Sirius hasta toparse con sus labios donde paseó suavemente el pulgar por todo el contorno de la boca, pasando después por el labio inferior. Con un suspiro apartó la mano, justo en el momento que llegaba James con la poción.

- Poppie es una santa por mucho que quiera ir de dura, lunático. – James se percató del cambio en la cara de su amigo - ¿Y esa cara, Remus?

- ¿La mía? Nada, es la de siempre.

- Haré como que me lo creo. Levanta a Sirius, anda y a ver si podemos hacerle abrir la boca.

En cuanto consiguieron hacerle tragar la poción a Sirius salieron de la habitación.

- Dejémosle dormir, vamos a echarle un capote a colagusano con McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

El profesor Binns impartía su clase con el mismo tono monótono de siempre mientras la mitad de los alumnos del aula dormitaban sobre sus pupitres. Mientras Sirius esperaba el momento adecuado para dar la señal, James iba repartiendo entre Remus, Peter, Sirius y el propio James las bengalas compradas en la salida a Hogsmeade. Sirius miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo estaba en sus cosas y nadie les miraba, hizo la cuenta atrás y … De repente toda el aula se llenó de brillantes luces que salían disparadas desde cualquier rincón y se chocaban y rebotaban con cualquier cosa o pared. Pronto el aula fue un caos, en el que incluso el profesor Binns se alteró. Cuando el griterío de sus compañeros estaba en su más álgido nivel, entraron en el aula la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Slughorn. Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo. McGonagall, severa preguntó a los alumnos quien era el responsable de semejante horror. Ningún chico o chica se atrevió a señalarlos pero casi todos les miraron disimuladamente con una media sonrisa de aprobación. Al darse cuenta de esas miradas McGonagall se dirigió hacía Sirius, James, Remus y Peter.

- Sus mochilas.

- Pero Profesora…

- Ya me han oído, sus mochilas.

Nada más abrir la mochila de James se encontró con el resto de bengalas que aún no habían podido tirar. La profesora las sacó y se las puso delante de las narices.

- Profesora, eso no…

- ¡NO! Ni si quiera se atrevan a negarlo o será mucho peor. 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y esta tarde están los cuatro castigados. Nada más terminar las clases los quiero a los cuatro en mi despacho, allí les indicaré como cumplir el castigo. ¡Qué desperdicio de talento!

Nada más llegar al despacho de McGonagall, esta dispuso sus castigos. Les hizo seguirla por medio castillo hasta que pararon en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Lo primero que harán será limpiar y clasificar todos los libros de la sección de historia. Tal vez así aprendan a respetarla. Sr. Potter y Sr. Petegrew, acompáñenme. Sr. Black y Sr. Lupin esperen aquí, les llevaré a su castigo nada más dejar a sus compañeros.

- Profesora, pero…

- No pensarían de verdad que iba a dejarles a los cuatro juntos, ¿verdad? Serían capaces de convertir el castigo en un pasatiempo.

En menos de 10 minutos, Sirius y Remus estaban ya ubicados en su castigo, debían limpiar y pulimentar sin magia todos los trofeos de la vitrina de honor. Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Remus se dirigió a un extremo de la habitación. Ambos trabajaron en silencio, incómodos e inquietos. Remus miraba por el rabillo del ojo al otro muchacho sin poder evitarlo, mientras, Sirius le dirigía miradas directas cada dos por tres. Siempre parecía que quería hablar, pero se cortaba en el último segundo. Pasaron así gran parte de su castigo, silenciosos intercambiando miradas de tanto en tanto. Cuando llevaban más de una hora limpiando, Sirius rompió el silencio:

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Remus?

- Porqué hice que – Respondió evitando mirar a Sirius.

- Me acariciaste. Creías que estaba dormido y me acariciaste la cara.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Sirius. – Perdió la calidez en su voz al contestar, pareciendo, además, algo menos tranquilo.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. El sábado después de volver de Hogsmeade.

- Lo único que recuerdo del sábado es tu vergonzoso comportamiento. Tan borracho que no podías ni caminar, si nos hubiesen pillado hubieses hecho que nos expulsaran a todos. Vergonzoso.

- Lo vergonzoso es negar la realidad, Remus.

Remus se quedó en silencio y volvió a lo suyo.

- No me ignores, Remus. No podrás hacerlo siempre. Me acariciaste, Remus – se acercó a él hasta quedar cara a cara – lo hiciste, lo sabes muy bien. Pasaste tu pulgar por mis labios.

- Estas delirando, Sirius. No hice tal cosa.

- ¡No mientas! Remus, estaba allí. Eran mis labios los que acariciabas.

- Estabas borracho, canuto. Ni si quiera eras consciente de donde estabas.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Remus! Maldita sea – Siseó – No niegues más lo que eres. No niegues más lo que sientes.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento, Sirius. Déjalo ya.

- Por Merlín, Remus. No pasa nada por ser un licántropo, podemos manejarlo. Lo estamos manejando, Remus. Y definitivamente no pasa nada por sentir algo más que amistad por un amigo. – Bajó la voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro suplicante – Especialmente si este corresponde.

- No sabes lo que dices…

- Remus, por favor…

- Ya basta, Sirius. Deja esta locura – Se resistía Remus.

- No me lo imaginé, Remus. Tampoco imaginé lo de la última luna. Pasó, tú lo sabes, éramos dos en aquel momento.

- Calla…

- ¿Por qué crees que no dejo de perseguir a Lawrence? ¿Por qué crees que no puedo dejar de coquetear con cualquier chica que me recuerde a ti? Solo-te-veo-a-ti.

- Por favor, déjalo.

- No, Remus, no. Tienes que escucharme. Porque creí volverme loco. Creí que había algo que no estaba bien en mí. Las besaba y te veía a ti. ¿Lo entiendes? Solo te veía a ti y no lo entendía. Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti el día que te escuché reír con James y le odié por primera vez. Porque era él quien te hacía reír y no yo. Porque era a su hombro el que tocabas y no el mío. Comprendí entonces mis ganas de besarte, mis ganas de tocarte.

Sirius hizo una pausa donde suspiró, al volver a hablar su tono era grave.

- Remus, eres una persona especial, y no me refiero a tu licantropía. Hay pocas personas como tú. Esperaré lo que si es necesario.

- No dices más que tonterías, Sirius. No sé qué habrás soñado o imaginado en tus borracheras pero entre tú y yo jamás ha pasado nada.

La llegada de la profesora McGonagall evitó que Sirius pudiese responderle de nuevo. Nada más ser liberado del castigo, Remus salió prácticamente corriendo y desapareció por completo.

Al día siguiente, Remus se despertó huraño y salió de la habitación prácticamente sin decirles ni buenos días, evitó encontrarse con Sirius en el Gran Comedor y apenas habló con nadie entre las clases. Al terminar estas, desapareció. Literalmente.

- James, ¿has visto a Remus?

- Hola, Alice. No, desde la última clase no. Habrá ido a pasear. Pregúntale a Sirius, tal vez él lo sepa.

- ¿Qué es lo que debe saber Sirius?

- Ei, colagunaso. ¿Sabes dónde anda lunático?

- Ni idea, hoy tenía el día torcido. Estará _cazando_.

- ¿Cazando?

- Oh Alice, ya sabes. De ligue.

James y Peter rieron de la broma del último.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si le encontramos. ¿Le decimos algo de tu parte, Alice?

- No, solo quería preguntarle algo de DCAO.

- De acerdo. Colagusano, vamos a por Canuto. Él debe saber dónde anda lunático.

Encontraron a Sirius poco después, saliendo de las cocinas, después de conseguir un pequeño botín de los elfos. Le explicaron la ausencia de Remus, y aunque al principio pareció que ponía serio, en seguida bromeó.

- No os preocupéis, tendrá una de esos momentos en los que querrá aullar solo a la luna.

Empezaron a buscar por los habituales rincones donde los cuatro solían pasar el rato, cuando no apareció en ninguno, salieron a buscar por otros rincones de Hogwarts, e incluso por el bosque prohibido. Finalmente, decidieron separarse y seguir buscando para volver a juntarse bajo el manzano cercano al lago. Después de un largo rato, apareció James en solitario y poco después Peter.

- ¡James! ¿Lo has localizado?

- No, nada. ¿Y tú?

- Nada, tampoco. ¿Deberíamos pedir ayuda?

- Sí, creo que no es mala idea. Voy a ir a avisar a Lily, seguro que ella sabe que podríamos hacer. – y sin más empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- Espera, James. Yo me refería más bien a la profesora McGonagall. Ella podrá movilizar a los profesores o incluso avisar a Dumbledore.

- No podemos avisar a McGonagall. Pondríamos en problemas a Remus. Lily es mejor opción.

- No veo como puede ayudarnos Lily en esto…

- Pues seguro que ella podr…

- ¡Mira! Ahí viene Sirius. – Le interrumpió Peter

- Canuto, ¿Sabes algo? ¿Le has visto?

Sirius se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está?

- Tranquilos, está bien. Le he encontrado pero no le he querido molestar, si se ha escondido tanto es porque quiere estar solo.

- ¿Pero…?

- Tranquilos. Si a la hora de la cena no ha vuelto iré a por él. Tal vez tenga cosas en que pensar. – Concluyó enigmático Sirius antes de dirigirse al castillo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Ajeno a todo el revuelo que estaban montando sus amigos para encontrarle, Remus reflexionaba sobre Sirius y su relación. Había elegido un lugar bastante alejado y muy poco transitado. Sirius y él habían tropezado una vez con ese claro al esconderse después de una de sus travesuras. Era un pequeño claro que se escondía detrás de unos matorrales frondosos tras la cabaña de Hagrid. Llevaba ahí horas, justo después del fin de las clases; ni siquiera había ido a la Torre de Gryffindor a cambiarse o dejar los libros. La necesidad de quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos había podido más que la prudencia de poner sus libros a buen recaudo. En algún momento de la tarde había visto como Sirius se acercaba hasta él silenciosamente, pero decidió fingir no notar su presencia, al menos, hasta que él mismo se hiciese notar. Para su sorpresa, Sirius estuvo unos instantes y después se marchó sin decir nada. Remus supuso que había entendido que necesitaba estar solo.

_Sirius_. Que chico tan curioso. Podía perfectamente comportarse como un completo imbécil si se lo proponía, e incluso si no se lo proponía también. Pero con el resto de los merodeadores podía llegar a alcanzar momentos de gran complicidad, donde no era necesario hablar para que supiese que necesitaban. No sabía que en qué momento se había enamorado de él, porque está enamorado de Sirius, sería estúpido negárselo a sí mismo, otra cosa es que estuviese dispuesto a confesárselo a alguien más. Suponía que el amor había llegado poco a poco, con las risas, con el apoyo, con las interminables horas sin dormir en la casa de los gritos, con esas tardes tranquilas en el lago,… Siempre supo que Sirius no era como el resto de su familia, ni siquiera como el resto de sangrepura, era un mago especial, una persona especial.

También él lo era, aunque de diferente manera, claro. Fue duro crecer apartado de los demás niños, de los demás humanos incluso (_a saber que habría sido de él si no fuese por Dumbledore_). Tal vez fuese eso lo que había hecho que se enamorara de Sirius. Él había sido la primera persona que le había dado un cariño incondicional, el primero de Los Merodeadores que le había brindado su apoyo cuando descubrió su licantropía, incluso lo hizo de una manera diferente al resto de Los Merodeadores. Eran un grupo claramente peculiar, Peter un chico que de otra manera habría sido destinado a pasar desapercibido por los demás, Sirius un sangrepura que había roto con todas las tradiciones de su familia para seguir su propio camino, James, que lo tenía todo, carisma, inteligencia, habilidad, para ser el más popular y referente de cualquier hijo de familia ancestral, pero les había elegido a ellos. Y luego estaba él, Remus. Un despojo, un peligro para cualquier persona que le rodee, un apestado que debía guardar el secreto de su licantropía. Un secreto que no solo podía arruinarle a él, también lo haría con todo aquel que estuviese con él, pero esos cabezones de sus amigos eran inmunes a sus advertencias. Por eso debía mantener lejos a Sirius.

Darse cuenta que era gay no había sido fácil, lo había estado confundiendo con las peligrosas necesidades de un licántropo; había pasado tiempo aislándose creyendo que estaba volviéndose más peligroso, que estaba adoptando las deleznables características de Greyback, esa fijación por los niños y jóvenes. Fue justamente Sirius quien hizo que se diese cuenta que no era ese problema lo que le hacía sentirse atraído por los jóvenes. Simplemente era gay. Le gustaban los chicos, pero no para atacarles. En uno de sus aislamientos, que sus amigos habían bautizado como sus momentos de aullar solo a la luna, Sirius fue el primero en encontrarle y decirle lo preocupados que estaban los demás, al acercarse sintió su olor como lo más apetecible del mundo, pero no de una manera peligrosa, al contrario. Sintió ganas de besarle, solo besarle. Entonces empezó a entender… A entender el calor en sus mejillas cuando Sirius le cogía por los hombros o el pellizco en el estómago cuando le veía hablar con las chicas de su curso o las ganas de verle reír. Especialmente las ganas de verle reír. Siempre había sido un niño triste con poca alegría a su alrededor, por eso ver reír a Sirius era para él todo un espectáculo, era una risa que llenaba toda su persona, sus ojos, su boca, sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba al reír. Valía la pena arriesgarse a cualquier castigo solo por esa risa.

Lo amaba, eso estaba claro, aceptaba de buen grado sus sentimientos por él, no era ese el problema, pero jamás podría permitirse aceptar a Sirius. Aceptar lo que le ofrecía significaría condenarle. Su amigo pagaría un precio demasiado alto por estar con él. El colegio era una cosa, pero una vez fuera de él, sería más difícil ocultar su condición y en cuanto se conociera sería apartado del mundo mágico, desterrado y condenado a la soledad y pobreza. ¿Cómo iba a condenar al hombre que amaba a una vida así? ¿Cómo iba a ser tan egoísta de arrastrar a un hombre como Sirius que podía tenerlo todo a un mundo de mendicidad y ocultación? ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si permitiese que Sirius sacrificase todo solo por él?

Empezaba a anochecer y si no volvía pronto se acabaría metiendo en problemas; con un último suspiro y la firme determinación de no permitir que Sirius se arruinara la vida por él se levantó y se dispuso a volver al castillo.

-.-.-

- Buenos días, Remus. ¿Estás mejor hoy? Ya hacía tiempo que no salías a aullar solo a la luna.

- Estoy bien, gracias James. Siento haberos preocupado. ¿Y los demás?

- Peter acaba de bajar. Y Sirius aún no ha salido del baño. A este paso llegará tarde. ¿Bajas?

- No, creo que voy a esperar a Canuto, para asegurarnos que llega a clase al menos.

James rió antes de contestar.

- De acuerdo, os guardaremos algo para desayunar por si no llegáis al comedor a tiempo.

- Gracias de nuevo, Cornamenta. Lo necesitaremos seguro.

Poco después de salir James, apareció Sirius con el pelo aún húmedo mientras Remus le esperaba sentado en su cama.

- Buenos días, Lunático. ¿Mejor?

Remus hizo una mueca

- Sí, gracias.

- Déjame adivinar. James y Peter ya te lo han preguntado.

Remus rió suavemente.

- Peter ya había bajado a desayunar, pero James lo ha preguntado casi antes de dar los buenos días.

Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus.

- ¿Necesitabas pensar? – Sirius bajó la mirada hasta sus pies.

- Necesitaba tranquilidad – Remus hizo una pausa pensando en si debía continuar o no. – Últimamente no ha sido fácil.

- Remus, por favor… Escúchame

- No empieces…

- No lo imaginé…

- Sirius, por favor, no…

- No-lo-i-ma-gi-né

Remus se pasó las manos por el pelo

- No, no lo hiciste. Pasó, te acaricié la cara mientras estabas borracho. Pero eso no cambia nada.

- ¿Y lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos tampoco?

- Lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos no significó nada.

- Mentiroso…

- Sirius, ya basta. No ocurrió nada, no significó nada. – Remus empezaba a sonar desesperado.

- Si no significase nada no estarías negándolo, ni habrías necesitado pasarte toda una tarde de aullar solo a la luna.

- Sirius…

- ¡¿Qué!? Maldita sea, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¡Que te olvides de esta locura! ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ¡Eh! Sí, te amo. Pero eso no cambia nada. Absolutamente nada, Sirius. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Lo único que entiendo es que sigo soñando la mitad de las noches con lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos. Sigo soñando con tus ojos cuando despertaste a mi lado en aquella cama, en el abrazo en el que pude sentir toda tu piel, tus caricias por encima de la ropa, en mi espalda, en mis brazos, tu reacción a mis manos y… ese beso, Remus. Sí fue un torpe beso, pero es el único que se repite en mi cabeza…

- No entiendes nada, Sirius. ¿Acaso no crees que a mí no me atormenta lo mismo? ¿Qué no sueño por las noches con tus manos en mí? ¿Qué tu olor no me vuelve loco? Pero no puede ser, Sirius. No puedo hacerte esto. Estar conmigo solo serviría para condenarte. ¡Soy un licántropo por si no te has dado cuenta! Sabes bien la vida que tienen los licántropos fuera de aquí. No puedo condenarte a algo así.

- Eres tú quien no entiende nada. Solo me condenarás si me alejas de ti. Remus, no importa nada mientras esté contigo. Mi familia no puede repudiarme más de lo que ya lo hace. Eres un buen hombre, y te mereces una buena vida; encontraremos la manera. Juntos.

Había un brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Sirius mientras hablaba que desarmó por completo a Remus que suspirando le pasó la mano por el pelo a Sirius.

- Eres, por increíble que suene, demasiado inocente; ahí fuera las cosas no funcionan así. No podremos tener una vida normal.

- No me importa, lunático. – Sirius fue acercando su cara a la de Remus – Prefiero perder todo lo que tengo, es a ti a quien gano… Siempre serás mi elección, Remus Lupin.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica posó sus labios en los de Remus, cerrando los ojos para sentir la calidez de su boca. Pidió paso para su lengua y dio un suave respingo cuando sorprendentemente fue concedido, pasó los brazos por la espalda de Remus y lo atrajo hacia él, profundizando el beso. Cuando sintió las manos de Remus posarse en su espalda cerró más el abrazo y lo besó con más avidez. Poco a poco, sin saber muy bien que hacían se dejaron caer de costado en la cama, sin deshacer el abrazo, sin separar sus labios. Sirius fue posicionándose encima de Remus, poco a poco subiendo la intensidad de sus caricias, hasta que el propio Remus se separó brevemente para mirarlo a los ojos y quitarse la camisa en silencio antes de atrapar de nuevo los labios de Sirius. La ropa fue desapareciendo al mismo ritmo que sus caricias se intensificaban y pronto no hubo barrera entre la piel de uno y otro.

No llegaron al desayuno, tampoco a la primera clase. Se amaron con necesidad e impaciencia, con la torpeza de la primera vez, con la avidez del deseo que estalla después de haber sido retenido durante meses.

Se amaron como si fuesen conscientes de que iba a ser la última vez.


	5. Chapter 5

***Las partes en cursiva son copia literal del libro HP y el prisionero de Azkaban, para acercar lo más posible al canon y a lo escrito por JK.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Sirius continuaba abrazando a Remus, sintiendo su respiración en su pecho. Se resistía a soltarle, aún a riesgo de perder la siguiente clase, puesto que sabía que en el momento que le soltase se rompería la magia del momento y Remus volvería a rechazarle. Al poco sintió el brazo de Remus rodearle la espalda y apretarle un poco más.

- Esto no está bien, Sirius. No debería haber pasado – Pese a sus palabras no soltaba el abrazo.

- ¿En serio has sentido que no está bien? Se sincero contigo mismo y conmigo. – Sirius enredó sus dedos en el vello del pecho del licántropo. – Para mí ha sido mejor que bien.

Remus en contra de su voluntad rió con la ocurrencia.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero, canuto – Remus sonaba serio pese a haberse reído hacía unos instantes. – Mereces algo mejor que un licántropo.

Sirius le tomó de la mandíbula para forzarle a mirarlo. Ambos hablaron extrañamente tranquilos y pausados.

- En todo caso, el que se merece algo mejor que un idiota como yo eres tú – Aprovechó que tenía la mandíbula sujeta para besarle.

- No digas tonterías. Estar con alguien como yo solo te cerrará las puertas para cualquier trabajo.

- Entonces crearemos nuestro propio trabajo. ¿No te apetecería regentar un "las tres escobas" nuestro? O una librería, eso te pega más.

- ¿Con que dinero, Sirius?

- Con el de mi familia.

- Sé realista, Canuto. Tu familia te ha desheredado, dependes de los Potter.

- Tengo mi propia bóveda desde que entré en Hogwarts y sabes que mi tío me apoya. Con eso y lo que pueda ayudarme tío Alphard, tendríamos lo suficiente para los primeros años.

- No vas a convencerme.

Sirius apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Remus para mirarle.

- Mira que eres tozudo, lunático.

Remus le miró de vuelta.

- ¿Me darías un último beso?

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser el último?

- No empieces, por favor.

Con un último suspiro, Sirius habló seriamente.

- Te esperaré. Cuanto sea necesario.

Se dieron un largo beso que sería el último en muchos años.

-.-.-

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Londres, 1981**

Era 30 de octubre y aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera todavía era la víspera del día que todo cambiaría en el mundo mágico. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se habían reunido en la clandestinidad para dar los últimos informes sobre la Orden. Dumbledore y Lupin llegaron a la vez a un Cabeza de Puerco donde ya estaba esperándoles Black en una mesa apartada. Remus le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Sirius.

- Hola amigo. – Saludó efusivamente.

- Lupin… - Dijo Sirius a modo de seco saludo.

- ¿Va todo bien, Sirius? – Preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

- Todo lo bien que puede ir en una guerra, profesor Dumbledore.

- Llámame Albus, Sirius, ya no estamos en la escuela.

- Lo siento, profesor. Es la costumbre.

Remus y Dumbledore sonrieron al escuchar de nuevo llamarle profesor, pero él continuó serio y tenso.

- ¿Se sabe algo de los Potter?

- Están a salvo, por el momento. Están protegidos por el encanto Fidelio como aconsejó, prof… Dumbledore.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan tenso, Sirius? – Fue Remus quien preguntó.

- Es solo... – Se pasó las manos por el pelo – No es nada, dejadlo. Solo son tonterías mías.

Pasaron a dar informe de los últimos pasos y novedades de la Orden así como de los próximos pasos a seguir. Una vez terminada la reunión, Dumbledore fue el primero en salir del bar, no sin antes despedirse del camarero del Cabeza de Puerco. Cuando Sirius iba a levantarse también de la mesa, Remus le paró poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.

- Canuto, ¿Qué te ocurre? No eres el de siempre.

- Estamos en guerra, querido Lunático. Eso nos cambia a todos.

- A mí no puedes engañarme, Sirius. A ti te pasa algo.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza como queriéndose desprender de algún pensamiento.

- Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

- Supongo que ser el Guardián de los secretos del encanto Fidelio debe ser toda una responsabilidad.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente la cerró e hizo un gesto nervioso con la mano.

- Sí, lo es. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando tú?

- Como puedo, realmente. Os echo de menos. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Te echo de menos, Sirius.

Sirius levantó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza para mirarle, pero no dijo nada.

- Sirius, yo… No te he olvidado, ¿sabes? – Esperó la reacción del moreno pero al no ver ninguna continuó – Bueno, yo… solo quería que lo supieras, por si… ya sabes, por si ocurre algo.

Sirius levantó la cabeza completamente hasta él, estudió el rostro del licántropo en silencio y sonrió tristemente.

- Debo marcharme, lunático. – Se limitó a decir Sirius – Cuando esto acabe… - dejó la frase en el aire sin completar y salió del bar.

Remus quedó plantado sin saber cómo reaccionar o pensar. Pronto creería, erróneamente, entender el significado del comportamiento de Sirius. Por su parte, el purasangre marchaba con la cabeza baja, hacía días que tenía un mal presentimiento y comenzaba a dudar de si había tomado una buena decisión cuando recomendó que fuese Colagusano el verdadero Guardián de los secretos. Nadie sabía de este cambio de última hora y lo había recomendado justamente porque todos habían dado por hecho que él sería el Guardián; por eso eligió lo que él pensaba sería una opción más segura, una persona fiel a ellos pero de un perfil más bajo que el de otros miembros de la Orden. Por eso eligió a Peter. Pero había algo en su interior que le decía que algo no marchaba bien. Confiaba ciegamente en Colagusano, no le creía capaz de traicionar a James, sin embargo… Por eso llevaba días sin dormir, por eso se estaba comportando hosco y nervioso con los demás, por eso no quería permitirse el lujo de confesar a Remus que él tampoco le había olvidado, no aún, cuando la seguridad de James, Lily y Harry estaba pendiente de un hilo. Primero estaban ellos, después se ocuparía de su propia felicidad.

Al día siguiente la noticia de la muerte de los Potter conmocionó al mundo mágico, especialmente y por motivos similares, pero a la vez diferentes, a dos personas: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Sirius creyó enloquecer al darse cuenta del error que había cometido al confiar en Peter; se sentía responsable de la muerte de sus amigos, responsable de confiar la seguridad de James y su familia en un traidor. En un momento de dolor y rabia, cometió el error de ir primero a por Peter en vez de acudir a Dumbledore; allí, enloqueció y cayó en la trampa que este le tendió, haciendo creer que Sirius le había matado en una explosión que él mismo había provocado, después de traicionar a los Potter. Fue detenido y encarcelado en Azkaban sin opción a juicio. En el momento en que los aurores llegaron para detenerle, encontraron a Sirius riéndose a carcajada limpia enfrente de las víctimas de la explosión y de un dedo de Peter, por lo que lo tomaron por loco. Ciertamente, Sirius tuvo un momento de locura, causado por el dolor de la pérdida de sus amigos, la traición de su compañero y el sentimiento enloquecedor de culpabilidad. Sirius incluso llegó a creer que era justo que su plan se volviese también contra él, ya que ese plan había sido el que había llevado la muerte a sus amigos.

Cuando Remus escuchó de boca de Dumbledore lo ocurrido no quiso creer que _su_ Sirius fuese el culpable de tan terrible crimen, aún así las evidencias y los testimonios acabaron por convencerlo. Pese a todas las pruebas y testimonios, había un rincón dentro de él que le decía que no era real; pese a su resistencia a creer en la culpabilidad de Sirius, el Ministerio, el Profeta y todos los demás miembros de la Orden pesaron tanto en él que acabó creyendo que ese rinconcito que le gritaba que Sirius no podía ser culpable era simplemente una resistencia a sentir el dolor de la traición del compañero, del amigo, del hombre al que solo un día antes de su traición le había confesado que aún le amaba. El licántropo empezó a culparse de la traición, por no haber sido capaz de leer los signos en Sirius los días previos, por no haber estado con él. Llegó a creer que fue culpa suya, de su rechazo, el que Sirius enloqueciese hasta matar a Peter y traicionar a los Potter, quienes habían sido su familia desde que huyó de su casa con 16 años. Se culpó por amar al hombre que había asesinado a uno de sus grandes amigos y había llevado la muerte a la familia de otro. Las últimas palabras que le había dirigido resonaban en su cabeza "_Cuando esto acabe…"_ y entonces lo entendió todo: Sirius sabía que cuando _todo acabara_, cuando todos supiesen de su crimen, él se arrepentiría de haberle confesado que le quería y no volvería a querer nada de él.

Lo que nunca llegó a saber nadie es que ese rinconcito jamás dejó de gritar, aunque cada vez más débil, la inocencia de Sirius; algo que sería crucial doce años después.

Remus quiso mirarle a los ojos y se acercó al Ministerio en uno de los momentos que sabía que iban a llevarle para tomarle declaración. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus miradas suplicantes les hicieron comprender que aún se amaban, pero ambos comprendieron que el abismo que les separaba era completamente intrazable. Remus por creerle culpable y Sirius al entender que ni siquiera _su_ Remus creía en su inocencia. Al dolor que ya sentía tenía que añadirle la decepción de que _su_ _lobo_ también le creyese capaz de tal aberración.

**DOCE AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Hogwarts. 1994**

Remus se encaminó a La Casa de los Gritos seguro de lo que iba a encontrar allí. No podía creer que fuese cierto, no quería volver a decepcionarse, así que intentaba mantener a raya sus ilusiones. Lo que sí era cierto es que iba a reencontrarse con él tantos años después. Había sido un necio, un gran y absoluto necio. Todos estos años acallando esa parte de él que le decía que en el fondo Sirius no podía ser culpable; todos esos años en los que ni siquiera se molestó en ir a visitarle para escuchar su versión. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar contactar con él cuando escapó de Azkabán. Se limitó a quedarse en Hogwarts, cuidando a Harry… de él. Había sido un cretino, un idiota, un mal amigo, doce años dudando de Sirius sin ni siquiera escucharle. ¿Qué clase de amigo hacía eso? De no haber sido porque le interceptó el Mapa del Merodeador la noche que pilló a Harry con él fuera de la cama y lo hubiese ojeado con nostalgia, no hubiese visto el nombre de Peter en él; lo que significaba que estaba vivo. Y fue al darse cuenta que Peter seguía vivo que ese rinconcito tenaz que seguía insistiendo en la no culpabilidad de Sirius se impuso por fin. Sirius no era culpable y Peter había fingido su propia muerte para que no se descubriese que él era el verdadero traidor. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sirius, _su_ Sirius era inocente. Y estaba a punto de reencontrarse con él. Entró por el pasadizo del Sauce boxeador después de apretar el nudo y poco después entró en La Casa de los Gritos, miró a su alrededor casi con nostalgia, cuantas cosas había vivido entre esas paredes. Al poco de entrar escuchó la voz de Hermione gritar:

—_¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! —gritó Hermione de pronto—. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!_

Subió todo lo deprisa que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación, una vez arriba abrió la puerta de golpe, con la varita en alto, de la que salían chispas de colores y la cara pálida.

_Miró a Ron, que yacía en la cama; a Hermione, encogida de miedo junto a la puerta; a Harry, que no dejaba de apuntar a Sirius con la varita; y al mismo Sirius, desplomado a los pies de_

_Harry y sangrando._

— _¡Expeliarmus! __—gritó Remus_.

Remus recogió las tres varitas que llegaron volando a su mano, entrando en la habitación mirando a Sirius, el cual tenía extrañamente un gato encaramado en su pecho.

_Entonces habló, con una voz extraña que temblaba de emoción contenida:_

— _¿Dónde está, Sirius?_

Remus miraba a Sirius, en cuya cara no había rastro alguno de emoción, no sabía si se sentía aliviado, contento o decepcionado con él. Habría tiempo después para las disculpas, lo prioritario era ahora encontrar a Peter. Cuando finalmente Sirius respondió lo hizo con un gesto: Señaló a Ron.

Los muchachos parecían no entender nada, Harry estaba sorprendido, Hermione aterrada, Ron cada vez más verde y con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

_Un instante después, se acercó a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y para que __el gato __cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Sirius como… _¿a un hermano? O ¿algo más?

Los muchachos se pusieron más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban y empezaron a gritar improperios hacía ellos, pensaban que habían sido cómplices y que pretendían matar a Harry. Cuando por fin los muchachos accedieron a escucharles, comenzaron a relatarles la historia de cómo los Merodeadores habían creado el Mapa y como se habían convertido en animagos para ayudarle en sus transformaciones en hombre-lobo. Cuando ya casi estaban llegando al momento de explicarles quien había sido el verdadero culpable de la muerte de los padres de Harry, apareció Snape quien lleno de la antigua inquina escolar acusó a ambos sin escucharles, ansioso por entregarles a los dementores y conseguir que expulsaran al Trío Dorado. Entonces, Harry, Hermione y Ron los tres a la vez lanzaron un expeliarmus que dejó sin conocimiento a Snape. Finalmente, pudieron explicarles a los jóvenes la verdad sobre la traición y muerte de los padres de Harry. Una vez transformado Scabbers, la rata de Ron, en Peter Pettigrew, salieron de la Casa para entregarle a Dumbledore, pero nada más salir del Sauce se dieron cuenta de la luna llena y todo se volvió negro para Remus.

Sirius tuvo que transformarse en perro para defender a los muchachos del lobo, y en contra de su voluntad tuvo que llegar a atacar, recordándose que en aquel momento Remus no era el hombre que amaba, al menos no su consciencia. Aprovechando la lucha de los dos magos en su forma animal, Peter aprovechó para volver a transformarse y huir. Todo volvió a complicarse y desgraciadamente Sirius volvió a ser detenido y puesto en custodia en una de las torres de Hogwarts. Dumbledore se enteró de la verdad gracias a Harry y Hermione e ideó un plan para liberarlo que ejecutó los mismos muchachos.

Poco después de escapar, se puso en contacto con Harry y por supuesto con Remus, quien no tardó en reunirse con él. Cuando Remus le encontró estaba en su forma animaga junto con el hipogrifo que había huido con él, al reconocerle, Sirius volvió a su forma humana. Se quedaron mirándose breves instantes, hasta que ambos a la vez corrieron a encontrarse. Cuando lo hicieron se dieron el abrazo que quisieran haberse dado en La Casa de los Gritos, un abrazo que bien pudo durar horas o segundos, porque para ellos se paró el tiempo en ese abrazo. Cuando finalmente Remus separó levemente la cara para mirarle, había un brillo en los ojos de Sirius que no había tenido cuando se reencontró con él la primera vez. Un brillo de esperanza.

- Sirius, Gran Merlín, cuanto te eché de menos. Cuanto pensé en ti. ¡Lo siento tanto! No sé como podré hacer que me perdones. ¿¡Cómo pude haber desconfiado de ti!?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Remus. Peter lo planeó todo perfectamente para que ni siquiera vosotros os dieseis cuenta. ¡Cuánto te he necesitado! ¡Cuánto he añorado tu voz!

- Merlín, cuánto tiempo hemos perdido. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

- Siempre que tú me perdones por no haber confiado en ti y haberte contado el cambio de Guardián.

- Tonto, no tengo nada que perdonar. ¿Sirius?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Aún…?

- Siempre…

- No será fácil. Menos ahora, los dos fugitivos; la guerra que no puede faltar mucho en volver a estallar si Voldemort vuelve…

- ¿Cuándo ha sido fácil para nosotros? Pero ya te lo dije una vez_: no importa nada mientras esté contigo. Encontraremos la manera. Juntos_.

- Juntos – repitió Remus mirándolo a los ojos – Juntos, finalmente.

Acercaron sus labios al otro sincronizadamente para darse el primer beso de otros muchos más que vendrían mientras recuperaban los años perdidos.

Sabían que pronto debían volver a luchar y que cualquier cosa podría pasarles, pero cualquier cosa que pasara, la pasarían juntos. Quedaba mucho por pasar, una guerra se avecinaba que probablemente les llevaría a la muerte.

Por eso hicieron un pacto.

Lo que les quedase por vivir lo vivirían juntos. Si la guerra se llevaba a uno de ellos, el otro seguiría adelante.

Por los dos.

Mientras, disfrutarían de lo que la vida les había privado siempre hasta el momento.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo es el epílogo creado para cumplir con el deseo de que mantuviese el canon lo más posible por petición de mi AI.**


	6. EPÍLOGO

**La parte en cursiva es una pequeña adaptación, para acercarse al canon, tal y como pide mi AI, de la copia de lo contado en HP y La Orden del Fénix.**

EPILOGO

Como sabían fueron años difíciles, aunque ambos se sentían compensados por estar juntos por primera vez.

Despertar juntos compensaba el no saber donde iban a dormir cada noche. Sentir los brazos aferrados a su cuerpo cuando huían a lomos de Buckbeack compensaba tener que huir constantemente. Comerse a besos compensaba el tener que alimentarse en ocasiones en su forma animal. Mirarse a los ojos hacía que olvidasen todas las penurias pasadas y presentes.

Cuando la situación se recrudeció, Remus fue enviado como espía con los licántropos y Sirius debió quedarse escondido en la casa de sus antepasados que utilizaban como sede de la Orden. Extrañamente, esos fueron los peores días, pese a estar bajo cobijo, con alimento y acompañado de amigos. Pero sin Remus.

Toda la Orden conocía la relación de ambos, incluidos Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry se preocupaba por Remus tanto como él, pero aún así ambos procuraban no hablar del peligro que podía estar corriendo Remus. Cada vez que había reunión general de la Orden, al finalizar, todo el mundo procuraba dejarles intimidad; poco a poco Remus fue pasando más tiempo en la casa y gracias a eso, la ansiedad de Sirius se calmó un poco, pero aún así seguía atormentado por tener que quedarse encerrado en la casa, mientras que Remus y los demás salían y participaban activamente.

Esa misma frustración hizo que cometiese la imprudencia de salir de la casa para ir al socorro de Harry en el Ministerio, ya que le habían hecho creer que el propio Sirius era retenido allí por Voldemort.

Una vez allí, Remus y Sirius justo antes de entrar se besaron por última vez y se dijeron un apresurado _te quiero_. Nada más entrar en el Ministerio toparon con la batalla que los mortífagos mantenían con Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos una vez más y se adentraron en la batalla. Sirius fue directo hasta su prima manteniendo un duro duelo. Lo último que Sirius vio fueron los ojos de Remus. Este se avalanzó hasta donde había caído el cuerpo de Sirius, justo detrás del arco donde se escuchaban las voces.

_Cuando corrió hacia la tarima, Dumbledore lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

—_No puedes hacer nada, Remus..._

—_¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!_

—_Es demasiado tarde..._

—_No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo... —Remus luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Dumbledore no lo_

_soltaba._

—_No puedes hacer nada, Remus, nada. Se ha ido._

Fueron meses difíciles para Remus al que le fue duro seguir con el pacto que hizo con Sirius antes de la guerra. Era duro seguir adelante sin él. Tonks, la prima de Sirius se volcó con él, le apoyó, le consoló, le animó, y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más. En ocasiones, podía ver el brillo de los ojos de Sirius en los de ella. No supo cómo fue, pero Tonks se ganó entrar en su corazón y aunque le costó aceptarlo finalmente dejó atrás su sentimiento de culpa al creer que traicionaba a Sirius y aceptó su amor por ella, que consiguió borrar todo el dolor y sufrimiento para convertirlos en amor y una casi felicidad. Felicidad que llegó a ser prácticamente completa con el nacimiento de Ted, su pequeño hijo.

¡Cuánto habría dado porque Sirius hubiese podido conocer a su pequeño! Se prometió hacer cuanto estuviese en su mano, dar la vida si fuese necesario, para que el pequeño Ted no tuviese que vivir en un mundo con Voldemort. Y desgraciadamente, así fue.

Al llegar a Hogwarts para la última batalla supo que podía encontrar su fin, pero no le importó, porque lo hacía por Ted y sabía que se reencontraría con Sirius. Su duelo con Doholov retuvo a algunos mortífagos en su lado del castillo pero finalmente se vio derribado por uno de sus hechizos. Supo que era el final.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró en su antigua habitación de Hogwarts, la que compartió con sus amigos. De hecho allí estaban los tres. James, que abrió los brazos para recibirle, Lily que sonreía mientras le hacía un gesto para que se acercase. Y Sirius, su bello Sirius, que se veía mejor que nunca. Se enterró en sus brazos sin una pizca de vergüenza de que Lily y James les estuvieran viendo.

Cuando se separó de sus brazos sintió la necesidad de disculparse por haberse enamorado de Tonks, pero Sirius intuyéndolo habló primero:

- Solo cumpliste con lo que me prometiste. Seguir adelante. Le estoy muy agradecido por haberte hecho tan feliz y haberte dado lo que yo jamás hubiese podido darte; un hijo.

Al poco, para consternación de Remus, Tonks se unió al grupo, en el que fue aceptada como una más. Sirius reiteró su agradecimiento por haberle hecho feliz y amarle tanto. _No sé que hubiera sido de él sin ti._

Y así el nuevo grupo de los Merodeadores emprendió su camino hacia lo eterno buscando nuevas aventuras


End file.
